Uno más
by AChildMore
Summary: AU: Mail Jeevas sabe que tendrá trabajo de sobra. Todos los niños de su salón de clases sufren trastornos emocionales y siempre se encuentran al borde de las lágrimas o del pánico. Pero con lo que Jeevas no cuenta es tener un auxiliar que requiere de tanta atención como los propios niños. / Perturbaciones emocionales, sexo, alcoholismo, violencia. MxM.
1. Chapter 1

**Death Note no me pertenece.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

Aquel salón de clases resultaba una verdadera mescolanza, no muy diferente de lo que era el resto de mi vida en ese entonces. La habitación era inmensa, de principios de siglo, con techos de cuatro metros de altura y unas magníficas y enormes ventanas que daban hacia la pared de ladrillos y hacia el cañón de la chimenea de la planta de calefacción vecina, vista que carecía del más mínimo interés. Un área considerable de la habitación había quedado separada mediamente unos anaqueles de acero gris, que usaban para guardar libros de la biblioteca del personal del distrito escolar. Y la parte restante en forma de L, era mía. Había ventanas a todo lo largo del ancho y extenso brazo de la L, frente a las cuales estaban las sillas y mesas de trabajo. El espacio era suficiente, yo había dado clases en condiciones de mayor estrechez, pero la distribución era muy extraña. Y, a menos que yo permaneciera de pie, como un centinela, en el punto en el que los brazos de la L se unían, no podía vigilar la puerta que se encontraba en el otro extremo. Sin embargo, lo más excéntrico era la decisión que había tomado el distrito de combinar un salón de clases para niños desequilibrados con una biblioteca para el personal.

Éste iba a ser el primer salón de clases autónomo para niños con trastornos emocionales que funcionan oficialmente en el distrito, desde que se pusiera en vigor la ley de readaptación social, durante los años setenta. A mí, el entrar de nuevo a un salón de clases, aquella mañana de finales de agosto, después de haber estado lejos de la enseñanza durante casi seis años, me había provocado una profunda sensación de _déja vu_. Parecía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad desde que me había retirado y, al mismo tiempo, como si nunca me hubiera ido.

Yo no tenía intenciones de volver a dar clases. Había estado fuera del país casi dos años, en Inglaterra, en donde trabajaba como escritor de tiempo completo, y mi propósito era regresar a esa vida, a mi casa de piedra y a mi perro. Pero ciertos asuntos de familia me habían traído de regreso a Estados Unidos, y me enredé en ese interminable papeleo que se debe seguir para obtener una visa británica permanente. Así, un mes de espera se convirtió en tres y luego en cuatro, sin una perspectiva clara de que algún día fuera a llegar la visa. Entonces, ya molesto, viajé para visitar a mis amigos y familiares.

Una tarde me llamó la amiga de un amigo. Yo no la conocía, pero ella dijo que había oído hablar de mí. Estaba al tanto de mis contratiempos. Al parecer, ellos también tenían un problema y quizás nos podríamos ayudar mutuamente. Uno de sus maestras de educación especial se había enfermado. Faltaban diez días para que empezara el curso y no tenían quién la reemplazara. Me preguntó si me interesaría dar clases como maestro sustituto, y que no importaba que yo fuera hombre.

Respondí de inmediato que no. Deseaba estar libre para partir en el momento en que recibiera mi visa. Pero la mujer no se desanimaba fácilmente. Si mi visa llegaba pronto, dijo, que yo podría marcharme. Y, de ser necesario, encontrarían a alguien más.

Al final, accedí. Sería una buena manera de ocupar mi tiempo.

Así, tras una eternidad de no dar clases, un intento fallido de hacer un doctorado, varios años en la investigación privada, una temporada como psicólogo clínico y los años que pasé en el extranjero escribiendo, aquí estaba de nuevo, ante una mesa convertida en mi escritorio de maestro y atestado de toda clase de objetos.

Contemplaba a través de la ventana el cañón de la chimenea, monótono y gris bajo el sol del verano, cuando alguien llamó a la puerta.

— ¿Mail? —preguntó una voz.

Desde el lugar donde estaba sentado no podía ver quién era, de modo que me puse de pie. Una de las secretarias asomaba la cabeza por la puerta.

— Llegó uno de tus niños —explicó—. El _padre_ está en la oficina principal.

Aquel viejo edificio ya no se usaba sólo como escuela, sino que albergaba las oficinas administrativas del distrito, que en su mayoría estaban en el primer piso. Tenía todo el segundo piso para mí solo, dado que el resto de las habitaciones se usaban como bodega. De hecho, había sólo dos salones de clase en el edificio: el mío y uno para niños pequeños con leve retardo mental, dos pisos más abajo, en el sótano. Ese primer día de clases, los pasillos se hallaban en un inquietante silencio. Seguí a la secretaria hasta la amplia oficina principal, que se llenaba de vida con el golpeteo de las máquinas de escribir y el murmullo de las computadoras. Junto al escritorio de la recepción, un hombre se encontraba de pie. Era una persona que sin duda llamaba la atención. El hombre debía medir como un metro setenta y cinco. Tenía un aspecto suave y delicado, tenía los ojos color azul profundo, bastante prominentes, que le daban un porte fuerte, casi arrogante. Su cabello era rubio claro, con un corte que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Aunque lacio, se veía áspero y revuelto, como la melena de un león.

— Buenos días —saludé, al tiempo que tendía la mano—. Soy Mail Jeevas.

El hombre no se movió. Su ropa era informal, pero en su semblante no había nada relajado. Hasta el último de sus músculos estaba tenso.

Hubo un silencio, en el que decidí bajar mi mano, y la metí en uno de mis bolsillos del pantalón. Yo no tenía idea de quién era.

— Tendrá que disculparme —continué—. La señora Amane quien debía dar esta clase, tuvo que ser hospitalizada de emergencia y yo la estoy sustituyendo... Debe admitir que...

— No puedo bajarlo del auto —interrumpió el hombre.

No dejaba de mirarme. Si bien su expresión no era precisamente hostil, tampoco era muy amistosa. Me estudiaba con ese tipo de escrutinio descarado que no suele tolerarse entre adultos.

— Bien, sí necesita ayuda para bajarlo del auto con mucho gusto yo...

— No estoy seguro si usted está calificado para esto —volvió a interrumpir el rubio.

Ese comentario en verdad me ofendió, pero decidí mantenerme firme.

— Bien…Es común que usted desconfíe puesto que soy nuevo y no conoce mi forma y capacidad de trabajar. Pero le aseguro que sí estoy muy calificado para esto —Contesté tranquilamente, pero firme.

De repente, lo ojos del hombre se llenaron de lágrimas y todos los músculos de su mandíbula se pusieron tensos.

— No —exclamó entre dientes—. Hasta luego —después de decir eso se volvió y abandonó la oficina.

Miré con incredulidad hacia la entrada vacía de la puerta. Al darme vuelta, descubrí que las tres secretarias me observaban.

— ¿Pueden creer esto? —pregunté—. Ni tiempo me dio de saber quién era.

— Keehl, el Sr. Keehl —respondió una de las secretarias—. Es nuestra versión particular de "Dallas."

~o~

Mi segunda estudiante llegó poco después de que regresé al salón. Era Lisa Lindal. Con ella venía su madre, una joven de unos veinticinco años. Su cabello corto y envaselinado formaba púas delgadas y de aspecto húmedo que le cubrían toda la cabeza. El maquillaje de los ojos, una combinación de gruesas líneas de delineador y sombra perlada, le hacía parecer como una Cleopatra.

En contraste, Lisa se veía dulcemente anticuada, con un vestido de tartán rojo sin mangas; debajo del vestido llevaba una blusa blanca escarolada.

— ¿Soy la primera en llegar? —preguntó—. ¡Qué bien! Podré coger primero todo lo que quiera.

— ¡Pórtate bien! —advirtió la señora Lindal—. Este señor se encargará de ti. No des problemas, como en la otra clase.

Lisa ya estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación. Había abierto la alacena que estaba bajo el fregadero y empezó a sacar todo de su interior.

— Ya me voy —avisó la madre—. Adiós.

La niña ni siquiera levantó la vista.

Lisa tenía ocho años y presentaba el tipo de perfil que era casi obligado en este tipo de salones de clase: cociente de inteligencia en el límite inferior, escasa capacidad de atención y una excesiva agresividad. A lo largo de su breve trayectoria escolar, prácticamente no había logrado nada. No sabía leer ni escribir y apenas comprendía las matemáticas más elementales.

— ¿Quién más va a venir? —preguntó de pronto Lisa—. ¿Va a haber más niñas?

— No, por ahora, supongo. Sólo serán tres niños, para empezar.

— Bien.

Lisa tomó un lápiz y trató de hacer un pequeño agujero en la cubierta de la mesa.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entró mi tercer alumno.

Mikami tenía once años y había pasado casi toda su vida internado en instituciones. La historia de sus primeros años era horrible: una letanía de abandonos y abuso. Después, estuvo una temporada en el hospital psiquiátrico del estado. Hacía 18 meses, un matrimonio de psicólogos había conocido a Mikami durante su estancia de trabajo en el hospital. Se enamoraron de él, de su manera de ser, curiosamente adorable, y decidieron convertirse en sus padres adoptivos, en un intento por darle una familia normal. Sin embargo, los problemas de Mikami superaban lo que el amor, por sí solo, podía corregir. Se le diagnosticó esquizofrenia infantil y su pronóstico de mejoría era muy limitado.

Los dos padres adoptivos de Mikami venían con él esa mañana, y entre ambos lo arrastraban. El niño se resistía y gritaba.

— ¡No, no! ¡No me lleven ahí! ¡No! ¡Auxilio! —vociferaba.

Una vez dentro, se soltó de las manos y corrió hasta el extremo del salón.

— ¡Uh, uh, uh! —lloraba, y de un salto se subió a la mesa.

— Mikami, bájate por favor —le ordenó la madre adoptiva, con un tono suave y paciente—. Las mesas no son para subirse. Por favor, bájate.

— ¡Uh, uh, uh —Mikami saltó de la mesa y se metió debajo de ella. Sonreí a sus padres. De inmediato sentí por ellos un afecto sincero.

— Creo que estaremos bien — Les comenté.

La mujer me devolvió la sonrisa y pude ver su alivio. No supe si se debía a la confianza que expresé al decir que realmente estaríamos bien o a la perspectiva de librarse de Mikami por seis horas.

Debajo de la mesa, Mikami aullaba como simio enloquecido.

— Ese niño está loco —expresó Lisa, con seriedad—. ¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Sabías que iba a estar loco?

Asentí.

— El otro no va a estar loco, ¿O sí? Quiero decir, el niño. Él va a ser mi mejor amigo.

— Todavía no lo conozco, así que no lo sé. Pero no va a tener los mismos problemas de Mikami. Todos somos diferentes.

— ¿Mikami? —repitió con énfasis—. ¿_Mikami_? ¡Caramba!, qué nombre más estúpido. Por algo está loco. ¡Oye!, tonto Mikami, ¿Qué tal te va ahí abajo?

— ¡Lisa!

— ¡No me llame Lisa! ¡Llámeme _Linda_!

— ¡Uh, uh, uh!

— Bien, de acuerdo, _Linda_. Vamos, Mikami, sal de ahí. Vamos a sentarnos en una silla.

La puerta se abrió sorpresivamente y, antes de que yo pudiera sacar a Mikami debajo de la mesa, apareció el señor Keehl, quien sujetaba con la mano la nuca de su _hijo_.

— Hola de nuevo —saludé, y le sonreí. Mikami aullaba como un demente.

El señor Keehl empujó a su hijo hacia adelante.

— Hola, Nate. Me da gusto que, después de todo, hayas podido venir a la escuela.

Nate no me veía a mí, sino a través de mí. Su expresión era totalmente vacía.

— Ven. Te enseñaré dónde está tu sitio.

Le puse la mano en el hombro y lo solté de la tenaza de su padre. Linda apareció de pronto junto a mí.

— ¡Hola, tú! —le dijo a Nate—. ¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?

Nate giró la cabeza y se tapó los oídos con las manos.

— ¡Chispas! —murmuró Linda—, está loco, igual que él.

Me volví hacia el padre, el señor Keehl, quién tenía un aire horrorizado.

— Estoy seguro de que Nate estará bien, señor Keehl —lo tranquilicé—. Las cosas siempre son un poco difíciles los primeros días de un nuevo año.

Asintió y luego abrió un pequeño estuche médico.

— Aquí están las cosas de Nate. Los analizadores, la insulina y todo lo demás. Puse algunos dulces más, en caso de un choque diabético. ¿Sabe usted qué hacer? —inquirió.

— Sí, ya me explicaron. Pero la enfermera de la escuela vendrá a ponerle las inyecciones durante algunas semanas.

— ¡Ah!, por cierto —añadió—. Llámeme Mihael.

— Lo siento, señor Mihael.

— 'Señor', no — me corrigió, sacudió la cabeza y subrayó—: Doctor Mihael.

Sentí cómo me ruborizaba.

— De acuerdo. Lo siento.

Nate era un niño muy peculiar. Cuando volví de acompañar a su padre a la puerta, lo encontré en el mismo sitio en que lo había dejado. Tomé una silla que estaba junto a la mesa y se la mostré. Se sentó. Sus movimientos no eran mecánicos. De hecho, se movía con una gracia sorprendente, pero no parecía haber nadie en su cuerpo. Durante la mañana, sólo hizo lo que le indicaba. De lo contrario, permanecía donde estuviera, con la mirada perdida al frente y sin contraer un sólo músculo.

* * *

**Esta historia esta basada en la vida real, queridos amigos 'Just Another Kid' de Torey Hayden. La saque de un libro que leí 'Libros condensados' y esas cosas. Tuve que cambiarle un poco algunas cosas, pero todo lo demás va igual que la historia del libro, y las personalidades que se muestran no fueron cambiadas, de hecho, son iguales y se parecen mucho. Disculpen si encuentran algún error ortográfico. En fin, hasta el próximo capítulo. ¿Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los mismo, Death Note no me pertenece, ni los personajes.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

A las doce con quince minutos, los niños bajaron a tomar el almuerzo al gimnasio, donde los supervisaban dos auxiliares contratadas específicamente para comer. En cuanto se fueron, me senté frente a la mesa de trabajo, con sus expedientes. Acababa de abrir el de Nate, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— Adelante —exclamé.

— Soy yo. ¿Qué tal te fue?

Era Matsuda Touta, el maestro de educación especial del grupo que estaba en el sótano.

— Bastante bien —repuse.

— ¿A quiénes tienes? —me preguntó. Se apoyó en la mesa y se inclinó para mirar los nombres escritos en los expedientes.

Matsuda se recargo en la mesa e inclino la cabeza para poder observar mejor. Matsuda soltó un tenue silbido.

— ¿Tienes a Keehl? ¿Se trata del niño Keehl?

— No lo sé. ¿También tuviste a Nate como alumno?

— ¡Gracias a Dios, no! Ese niño está loquito, lo que es una bendición para él porque así encaja con el resto de la familia. Ya verás, después de que vivas aquí un poco te enterarás de todo lo relativo a los Keehl.

— Sí. Aunque no lo creas, ya me puntualizaron eso.

— Mihael Keehl supuestamente es todo un genio. De cualquier modo, trabajo en alguna universidad del Este. Iba y venía a diario; tenía su propio _Jet_. De pronto todo se acabó. Supe que lo despidieron. Tiene un problema de alcoholismo bastante grave.

Miré a Matsuda con tristeza. Este era el tipo de cosas que uno prefiere oír sobre la gente a quien no conoce, pero no sobre los padres de sus propios alumnos.

— Se da unas escapadillas —prosiguió Matsuda—. Toda esa payasada de que le digan siempre _doctor_ Keehl. Cree que es superior a todos para siquiera dirigirnos la palabra. Nunca lo oirás decirte "Buenos días."

— Parece una telenovela, Matsuda. Además de que parecemos mujeres cuchicheando..

— ¡Oh!, mejor todavía — repuso con un destello en los ojos—. Es de la vida real.

Después de que Matsuda se fue, abrí el expediente de Keehl. Nada de lo que estaba escrito ahí revelaba algo sobre lo que Matsuda me había contado. El doctor Keehl era físico. Me pregunté con ociosa curiosidad cómo se le podría llamar, en momentos íntimos a alguien con un nombre tan formal.

Había un fajo de papeles que hablaban de Nate y de su padecimiento. Su nacimiento y primera infancia había sido normales. Su avance con respecto a los objetivos habituales de desarrollo había sido lento, pero dentro de límites normarles.

Después, en algún momento alrededor de los dos años y medio, empezó a dar marcha atrás. El poco vocabulario que tenía desapareció. Poco después de que cumplió los tres años, se inició un inútil desfile de médicos y psiquiatras. Autismo, decía un informe. Retardo mental, afirmaba otro. Esquizofrenia infantil, proponía un tercero. Nadie parecía saber con exactitud cuál era su problema o qué lo había causado, pero todos estaban ansiosos por aventurar una hipótesis. Lo más sorprendente, a mi parecer, era que Nate no hubiera recibido nunca un tratamiento especial y que, de hecho, se le hubiera mantenido en un salón de clases normal durante dos años.

No había nada escrito que hablara de cómo habían llegado aceptar los padres de Nate el impedimento de su hijo, pero ¿Y la madre del niño? No había nada escrito de ella. Se hacía una breve mención de los familiares del doctor Keehl, y de lo mala relación que tenía con ellos. Eso era todo.

~o~

Transcurrió la primera semana de clases. Los tres niños eran muy diferentes entre sí, y lo único que yo hacía era ir de uno a otro, para tratar de mantener orden.

Mikami estaba bastante avanzado en comparación con muchos otros niños esquizofrénicos que yo había conocido. Podía controlar cosas por sí mismo, se expresaba casi bien, era capaz de obedecer instrucciones simples e incluso dominaba algunas habilidades académicas, aunque muy por debajo de lo esperado para un niño de once años. Sin embargo, aún necesitaba casi un maestro individual para poder seguir adelante.

Los problemas más graves de Mikami eran producto de la obsesión que le causaban las cosas más comunes, como los gatos, los carros de bomberos, las bisagras de las puertas, y el cabello negro y rojizo, pero especialmente el rubio. Bastaba que alguno de éstos viniera a su mente, ya fuera por ver una fotografía o por escuchar un sonido, para que todo se desencadenara. Primero, se alteraba, luego se mostraba agitado y después frenético, con una desesperada necesidad de realizar ciertos rituales elaborados, antes de poder liberar su mente y pensar en algo más. Pronto, pude identificar el momento en que Mikami se encontraba bajo el control de alguna de sus obsesiones porque empezaba a hablar con una voz extraña y apremiante. Luego, conforme aumentaba su excitación, perdía el control y era incapaz de formular palabras. En lugar de ello, aullaba: "Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh", y empezaba a aplaudir. A partir de ese momento, era presa de una gran excitación física y ya no podía permanecer sentado. Se ponía de pie, empezaba a moverse de una forma mecánica torpemente manejada, y solía terminar bajo la mesa, donde se sentaba, sin dejar de aplaudir y aullar. Después de un tiempo, se tranquilizaba.

En ocasiones, yo lograba interrumpir el síndrome de aullidos y palmadas, para calmar su frenesí y reorientarlo hacia la tarea que en ese momento realiza. Pero, si llegaba a rebasar un cierto punto, necesita seguir adelante, pues de lo contrario estallaba y, entonces, empezaba a gritar, a voltear sillas al revés, a desgarrarse la ropa y a golpearse la cabeza en la pared.

— ¿Tienes un gato? — me preguntó el primer día.

— Sí — respondí, sin darme cuenta de lo que había iniciado.

— ¿De qué raza? — inquirió; los ojos le brillaban de emoción.

— Un gato común., supongo. Es negro.

Pero esa información no bastaba, y prosiguió su interminable interrogatorio.

— ¿De qué color son los ojos de tu gato? ¿Cuánto es su cumpleaños? Toma — dijo, y me tendió una hoja de papel—, dibújame a tu gato.

Al negarme, fue presa de un ataque de pánico. Sentí que perdía el control de la situación.

— ¡Dibújalo! ¡Dibuja a tu gato! Dibuja a tu gato en una canasta. Dibuja a tu gato en la bañera. Dibuja a tu gato cuando come — gritaba, y su voz se elevaba con cada exigencia. De modo que empecé a dibujar, y de inmediato Mikami se tranquilizó.

— Ese es tu gato. Es el dibujo de tu gato sentado — pero, cuando terminé, me tendió otra hoja de papel—. Ahora dibuja a tu gato acostado.

Pronto, la habitación se convirtió en una verdadera galería de mis dibujos de gatos. Mi cabello rojizo y algo largo resultaba fascinante para Mikami, aunque ofrecía muchas menos posibilidades de conversación.

— Me gusta tu cabello — decía. Realmente a veces me hacía sentir incomodo—. ¿Te lo vas a cortar?

— No —Respondí.

— No te cortes el cabello. Déjatelo así. Te ves muy guapo con ese cabello —. En seguida añadía—: necesito tocar tu cabello.

Pronto descubrí que era preferible que no lo hiciera. Pues, las ocasiones en que llegó a tocarlo, tiraba con fuerza, en vez de sólo tocarlo. Ya estaba dispuesto a afeitarme la cabeza.

Nate resulto ser un reto menor que Mikami. No hacía nada a menos que uno le dirigiera todo el tiempo físicamente y le ordenara, una vez que empezaba, él continuaba con la misma tarea hasta que se la detenía. Por ejemplo, si yo le daba unos lápices de color y un papel, y le pedía que dibujara, él comenzaba a hacer marcas sobre la hoja hasta cubrirla por entero y, aún después, continuaba coloreando sobre eso.

Me dirigí hasta el pequeño Nate y decidí observarlo. No hacía nada más que mirar hacia el vacío. En cierta forma era gracioso; sentado de una forma no muy común y con un dedito de su mano derecha enrollado en su cabello.

— ¿No te aburres? —pregunté. Y como era de esperarse, no respondió. Sabía que mis intentos eran inútiles, después de leer sus papeles, sabía que él no _podía _hablar. Tenía que intentarlo.

— ¿No te gustaría jugar? —volví a insistir.

Esta vez volteo a verme. Su mirada tan profunda y vacía hizo que mi cuerpo se estremeciera, era raro que un niño tuviera ese efecto en mí. No pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

— ¿No te gusta jugar, eh? ¿No juegas con tu padre? —su mirada cambio, y apretó los puños. Entonces dejo de verme y regreso a la posición que tenía desde el principio.

— No es mi padre.

Después de que Nate dijera eso, me quede casi con la boca abierta. No lo podía creer ¿Podía hablar? _Sí, sí puede. _Entonces ¿Por qué no lo hizo tiempos atrás? ¿Estaría jugando nada más?

— ¿Y por qué no lo es? —no dijo ni movió musculo alguno. No podía quedarme así, yo sabía que él entendía lo que yo le decía, podía responderme sin ningún problema. _Podía, pero no quería—. _Sé que me estas escuchando y me entiendes. ¿Por qué no contestas? ¿Es muy difícil para ti?

— No lo es —¡Ahí está! Que me haya contestado de nuevo me emocionaba, pero lo mantuve oculto.

— ¿Por qué no es tu padre? —no, aun no se me olvidaba aquella pregunta.

— Porque no —sonrió un poco y ladeo la cabeza para mirarme—. No es mi padre, y usted no es nadie para obligarme a decirle por qué. Sin embargo, tal vez tú y mi _padre _se entiendan muy bien, y con él pueda aclarar sus preguntas.

— ¿No que no es tu padre?

— No lo es —Y después de eso, no dijo nada más, y continuo enrollado el mechón de pelo en su dedo.

* * *

Bien... Con respecto al fic, no es una copia del libro, perdón si dí a entender otra cosa, no me gusta el plagio ¿Vale? Vale. No sé explicar bien las cosas a veces, así que, lo siento. En fin, gracias a las personas que comentaron, y si ven algún error ortográfico, lo siento también. Saludos.


	3. Chapter 3

Blah, bleh,** __****Death Note no me pertenece, **blaha, meh_._

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

Aún no podía solicitar un auxiliar hasta que yo tuviera un grupo de chicos, tres niños no eran suficientes. Había ido a la oficina del director de educación especial para comentarle sobre hacer el grupo, y de paso, lo del auxiliar.

Ciertamente nunca imaginé que entrando a la oficina me hubiera soltado que tendría otros dos alumnos más, ¿Tendrá ojos en la espalda? En cierta forma era bueno, ya que me completarían los niños para hacer el grupo, pero por otra parte, ahora eran 5 niños a los que tendría que controlar. No tenía más opción que aceptar.

Esto no será bueno para Linda.

~o~

Según lo que pude ver, los gemelos provenían de Inglaterra, la madre había fallecido en un fatal incendio que fue provocado por una bomba de petróleo que había sido colocada en la rendija de la puerta, por donde pasaba el correo. El padre pudo rescatar a sus dos hijos, pero la esposa murió en llamas. Semanas después de los ocurrido, se encontró al hombre colgado en la cochera de su hermano enfrente de uno de los gemelos, Beyond. Los niños anduvieron deambulando de casa en casa de sus parientes, hasta que por fin, se quedaron a vivir con la hermana y el cuñado de su padre.

Beyond y Lawliet Birthday se presentaron tres días después con la plática con el director. Eran dos niños muy peculiares, ambos tenían la piel demasiado blanquecina, casi cadavérica, ¿Nunca saldrán al sol? El cabello revuelto y de un color azul grisáceo, y usaban la misma ropa, camisa blanca de mangas largas y unos jeans holgados. Sus ojos eran redondos y grandes, y debajo de ellos había unas ojeras sorprendentes, pero el color era lo único que los hacía diferentes, uno de color gris profundo y el otro de color rojo que jamás había visto en alguien.

Después de que el director y la tía de los niños salieran, di un largo suspiro y miré el reloj, los habían traído muy temprano. Los niños entraron muy tranquilos.

Les mostré a los niños dónde estaba el perchero para sus abrigos y cuáles eran sus lugares, y los puse uno junto al otro. Había preparado los trabajos que ellos iban a realizar durante el día. Beyond tomó la hoja de ejercicios, la estudio por unos cuantos momentos y luego tomó la de su gemelo. Lawliet permanecía muy quieto en su lugar, sentado encorvando su espalda y con un pulgar en su boca. Sonreí.

— ¿Incomodos? —pregunté—. Bien, para empezar, aquí se trabaja un poco diferente que en la mayoría de los salones en los que supongo, ustedes han estado, pero no es nada del otro mundo —empecé tratando de sonar confiable—. Cada quien tiene que permanecer es su lugar, y hacerse responsable de los trabajos que se les asignan. Yo estaré aquí para ayudarles con ellos, pero se habrán ocasiones en las que yo esté trabajando con otro niño, y tendrán que trabajar solos. Y cuando tengan problemas con algo, deberán saltárselo y esperar a que yo me desocupe para poderles ayudar, ¿vale?

Beyond miró la hoja y sonrió.

— Yo puedo resolverlo en un minuto —afirmó. Y después miró a su gemelo—. Y él también dice que puede, ¿Cierto?

Lawliet estaba sentado, viéndome fijamente con sus ojos enormes ojos, hasta podría decir que me incomodaba un poco.

Linda estaba embobada con él.

— Este niño va a ser mi novio —exclamó al entrar corriendo al salón y encontrar a Beyond y a Lawliet. Se acercó repentinamente al de ojos grises tocando sus narices—. ¿Quieres ser mi novio? ¿Quieres un dulce? Entonces, se mi novio y te daré el dulce.

Beyond apartó a Linda cuando vio la mirada del otro.

— ¡Oye! ¿Tú qué? —inquirió Linda.

— Dejalo en paz, no le gusta que lo toquen —respondió Beyond.

Linda, decepcionada, dio un puntapié a la pata de la mesa.

— No me agradas como cuñado.

Mikami se la pasó observándolos la gran parte de la mañana. Y después del almuerzo, comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la mesa de los dos niños nuevos. Daba vueltas y vueltas alrededor de la mesa, con aspecto de bestia asechando a su presa. Cuando pasaba por detrás de ellos, se quedaba quieto, y al momento enloquecía y comenzaba de nuevo a dar vueltas por toda la mesa mientras aullaba.

"¡Uh, uh, uh!"

— Mikami, siéntate—le ordené.

Y como era de esperarlo, no obedeció, y siguió girando y aullando como un demente. Hasta que, al pasar junto a Beyond, este estiró su pierna un poco, poniéndolo en el camino de Mikami haciendo que se tropezara con este.

— ¡Beyond! —le reprendí.

— ¿Qué? Sólo hice que se quedara quieto, como usted quería.

— Pero esa no fue la mejor manera —dije—, eso estuvo mal.

— Pero ya lo hice, no hay nada que hacer.

Mikami seguía tirado en el piso, jugando son sus mismos dedos.

— Ve a disculparte y ayúdela a levantarse —dije con voz suave.

— No.

— Hazlo, ahora —le ordene con voz más dura. Me miro un instante, después se levantó de su asiento para ir hasta donde Mikami estaba y le extendió la mano.

— Lo siento.

Mikami no contesto, y acepto la ayuda. Beyond sólo volvió a su lugar, y continuó con el ejercicio que le había dado.

~o~

Aún faltaban 30 minutos para que las clases terminen. Por el momento todo estaba tranquilo, a excepción de Mikami que aullaba bajo la mesa, pero todo lo demás estaba tranquilo.

Nate no hizo nada más que no fuese lo que yo le decía, aunque sólo hacía garabatos en las hojas de ejercicios. Cuando ya no tenía nada que hacer, se quedaba sentado enrollando un dedo en su cabello.

— Oye tú —hablo Beyond desde el otro lado de la mesa—, ¿Me pasas los crayones? —el otro no inmuto sonido alguno, y siguió girando el mechón de cabello—. ¡Oye, albino! ¿No escuchas?

— Beyond, puedes pararte tú sólo e ir a buscarlos —le dije.

— Pero me está ignorando, no me gusta que me ignoren. ¡Eh, albino! —se para de su asiento, y rodeo la mesa hasta llegar junto a Nate—. ¿No escuchaste, eh? ¿Estas sordo?

— Beyond, regresa a tu asiento.

— No, no hasta que me responda.

En ese momento, Lawliet se paró de su asiento, y se fue a sentar en una esquina del salón, flexionando sus rodillas hasta su pecho y rodeándolas con sus brazos.

— ¡Feo, te estoy hablando! ¿Eres tan inútil que ni los crayones me puedes pasar? Deja de ignorarme, ¡Deja de ignorarme, inútil!

Nate se había volteado de repente plantándole un bofetón a Beyond, que se llevó la mano a la zona afectada y con cara asombrada. Lo último que quería era pelas y alteraciones de partes de los niños, pero no siempre se consigue lo que uno quiere, ¿no?

Beyond bajo la mirada tensando todos los músculos de su mandíbula y los puños apretados.

— Quizás tu padre se suicidó porque era la mejor forma de escapar de ti —dijo Nate en voz baja, mirando aireadamente a Beyond.

Casi como en cámara lenta, el azabache de ojos carmín se abalanzó contra Nate, tirándolo al piso y sentándose en las caderas del otro, mientras lanzaba puñetazos por todo el cuerpo del pequeño albino. Mikami había comenzado a dar brincos de aquí para allá, mientras que Linda gritaba '_¡Cállense!_'. Me levanté rápidamente de mi lugar, y casi corriendo me acerque a ellos para separarlos, más bien, para separar a Beyond de Nate. Tomé a Beyond por el cuello de la camisa y del brazo derecho mientras pataleaba para que lo soltase.

— ¡Beyond!

— ¡Suélteme!

— ¡Suéltalo a él!

Lo abrace con un brazo para poder hacerlo un lado, él seguía gritando y lanzando puñetazos al aire. Con la otra mano me incline un poco para tomar una silla, lo senté ahí, y le tome firmemente de los brazos para tranquilizarlo.

— Cálmate, por favor —le dije, mientras le abrazaba poniendo su cabeza en mi hombro— Beyond, tranquilo.

Miré de reojo a Nate, quien se había parado y sacudido sus ropas, y como si nada hubiese pasado se sentó de nuevo en su silla. Mikami ya había dejado de saltar por todas partes, ahora se encontraba bajo la mesa, susurrando cosas sin sentido. Podría decirse que ya estaba todo tranquilo otra vez, pero, ¿Qué le diría al padre de Nate cuando vea los golpes?

~o~

Sentí un gran alivio cuando terminó aquel día, aunque aún me preocupaba la reacción del padre de Nate al ver los golpes de su hijo. Los dejé salir al patio cinco minutos antes de la hora, para esperar a que los recogieran. Era un día claro y transparente, yo sabía que las tensiones se dispararían más rápidamente con el aire fresco.

Todos los niños se habían ido, a excepción de Nate, era raro, ya que siempre lo venían a buscar puntual.

— ¿Dónde estará tu papá? —le pregunté—, él nunca llega tarde.

Miré hacia la calle, en busca del coche del joven Keehl. Normalmente, él esperaba ya al volante de su auto cuando yo bajaba con los niños. A veces, incluso subía a buscar a Nate, si me retrasaba uno o dos minutos.

Esperamos un poco, y luego lo llevé a la oficina, desde donde hablé por teléfono a la casa Keehl. Nadie respondió. ¿Qué hacer? Me preocupaba su enfermedad, El niño tenía un régimen muy estricto de refrigerios y comidas, y yo sabía que pronto necesitaría comer para mantener en orden su nivel de insulina.

Volvimos al salón y le di a Nate un vaso de leche y galletas que habían sobrado del almuerzo. Cuando terminó de comer, Nate se levantó y vino a sentarse en mi regazo. Lo rodeé con los brazos.

Dieron las cinco en punto, y luego las cinco con quince. Por la ventana, vi cómo las nubes del cielo se tenían de color rosa al acercarse la tarde. Silencioso e inmóvil, Nate permaneció en mis piernas.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció el joven Keehl. Habían pasado dos horas desde que terminaran las clases.

— Se me hizo tarde —dijo, por toda la explicación. Extendió la mano hacia Nate y le dio una ligera sacudida de cabeza. Nate bajó de mis piernas y camino lentamente hacia él.

El joven Keehl lucía espléndido. Siempre vestía ropa informal, pero con mucho estilo. Esa tarde, iba con unos jeans oscuros y botas. Su rostro se veía colorado, como sí hubiera estado bajo el cortante viento otoñal. Pero cuándo me acerque a él, quien acomodaba las ropas de Nate, noté que su rubor no era reflejo de buena salud.

Estaba ebrio.

Me quedé parado y observé cómo manipulaba con torpeza los botones, mientras un fuerte olor a alcohol nos envolvía. Entonces, sin tomarme en cuenta, terminó de abotonar la chaqueta, incorporó, dio media vuelta y escoltó a Nate hacia la puerta.

— Doctor Keehl, espere —le llamé, y salí tras él. Se detuvo, pero luego continúo— Doctor Keehl, espere un momento.

Daba pasos largos; tuve que apresurarme para ponerme enfrente de él.

— Deténgase, por favor.

— ¿Qué quiere?

— ¿Usted va a conducir?

Me empujó y siguió su camino.

— Yo, yo podría llevarles a casa.

— No.

Empujó a Nate y empezó a bajar las escaleras. Yo bajé más rápido. Me adelante y sujeté a Nate por el cuello de la chaqueta. Esto provocó que el doctor Keehl me lanzara una mirada feroz, pero después su expresión fue suavizándose. Él estaba un escalón arriba, de modo que tenía una superioridad física sobre mí. Pero yo seguía aferrado al abrigo de Nate.

— No, no creo que sea conveniente que usted maneje —proseguí, casi en un susurro.

Sus ojos se dilataron en una expresión de absoluta incredulidad, como si hubiera dicho algo demasiado estúpido. Pero yo mantenía los dedos alrededor del cuello del abrigo.

— En este momento Nate está bajo mi responsabilidad —le dije—. Y no creo que…

— Suéltelo, maldita sea.

El doctor Keehl seguía con los ojos fijos en mí.

— Sea razonable.

Sonrío un poco, soltando la chaqueta de Nate, suspire aliviado. Pero entonces, fue inclinándose hacia mí, muy cerca de mi rostro. Los nervios entraron rápidamente en mí, y pude sentir como el calor subía hasta mis mejillas. Su respiración chocaba con la mía, no sabía qué hacer, me quede quieto en mi lugar, aun agarrando a Nate por el chaleco.

— Dije, que lo suelte —susurro cerca de mis labios, pude sentir el olor del alcohol.

Y como si hubiera apretado un botón, solté el agarre en Nate y trague ruidosamente. Alejó su rostro de mí, tomó la mano de Nate y siguió su camino. Inmediatamente los dos desaparecieron escaleras abajo y se marcharon.

* * *

**:-) Hola, ah, mi única explicación será flojera, por eso no actualizaba, meh. Bueno, Kurumi, el capítulo es para ti, eh. En fin, gracias por sus reviews y blah blah, oh, y también sus insultos y amenazas de que no actualizaba y :-) OJALÁNEARTEDÉHIJOSKEEHL, con cariño chama, ah. En fin, si ven faltas de ortografía, lo siento. Saludos.**


End file.
